1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used in a computer case.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development trend of miniaturization and multifunction of the electric apparatus, the electrical connector formed in the electric apparatus should not only have a good signal transmission, but also have characteristics of miniaturization, simple and easy to use. At present, the interface of USB and Audio Jack have become common I/O ports, and are usually installed on a panel of the computer case to connect the computer with the peripheral equipment.
Generally, the USB and Audio Jack connector are together formed on one side of the cable connector assembly and installed on the panel of the computer case. And the front end of the USB and Audio Jack connectors are located outside of the panel of the computer case. And, a number of electrical connectors are formed on another side of the cable connector assembly and electrically connected to the corresponding board end connectors on the printed circuit board in the computer case. Currently, the existing cable connector assembly usually has several round wires and a plurality of connectors formed at both sides thereof. To avoid several round wires twisted together, a wire management is needed to well arrange the round wires. So the cable connector assembly will have high manufacturing cost due to additional wire management. And, the several round wires will occupy larger room in the computer case. Meanwhile, the cable connector assembly has lower soldering efficiency since several round wires should be welded to the electrical connector by one to one correspondence.